New Boy
by Topaz Princess
Summary: The life of a player is a fun one; no real attachments that cause heartache when severed, but an emptied apartment, well written letter and a mysterious CD can really cramp a 20 year old player's style. One-shot.


**Hey readers, this is a something I had in my head a while and thought I'd share with you. **

'_Inaction breeds doubt and fear. Action breeds confidence and courage. If you want to conquer fear, do not sit home and think about it. Go and get busy!'_

'Damn right I'm getting busy!'

To say a person was oozing confidence would be a really cocky assumption if not regarding a particular spikey haired young man.

He oozed, reeked and over flowed with confidence. He relished in it, for it added to a large part of his character that he never wanted to change.

It was the perfect way to enjoy life, how wall flowers survived surprised him. A guy like him just rocked and flaunted the heck out of his gorgeous looks.

Red Supra Vaiders clad his size nine feet, ¾ black cargos' and a sleeveless crimson Roca Wear hoodie covered most of his well-toned body.

Walking along the many streets to get to his destination. Ladies started giving him lust filled looks, calling him over promising him a night he'd never forget and more for the right price.

'Tsk, as if I'd pay for some hoe's disease loaded coochi when I get better for free? What a jokes these skanks be playing.' He thought as side stepped them and continued onto his apartment.

***(^ - ^)***

Placing his key in the door, he turned the brass knob and stepped into his abode. He carelessly dropped his gym bag and headed straight for the kitchen.

He loved his apartment, it wasn't confined nor was it too grand, but it was all his. He could have stayed home in the family house, but he wanted to feel somewhat independent.

His family owned a large amount of the gyms all across Japan, all under the name, "Fang over Fang, Muscle building Madnezz"

He could have easily lived off his family, the Inuzuka were a wealthy family and held a reasonable amount of power in Konoha under their belt.

But he loved the gym. In school he was great at Biology and damn did it serve him well in his studies. Dietary health along with others helped him to become the professional trainer he was today.

He grabbed two cans of beer and went to sit back and chill in his favorite recliner. He thought back on his day as he flipped through the channels.

Today was like every awesome Friday. He checked out the babes at the gym and took a couple numbers so he could give them a 'Private Training Session'. He smiled at the memory of one girl in particular; she had white, mid-back in length hair, purple eyes and one of the best bodies he'd ever seen.

He loved when she came to the gym, her name was Choi Yen. She was a feisty one alright, always flirting with him. She gave him provocative sneak peeks every chance she got in her extremely short shorts and low-cut mid-rift vest.

Finally finding the wrestling channel, he abandoned his train of thought as he chugged his first beer and settled down to watch the show.

He grabbed his second beer and went to open it when he realized mid-movement that the house was way too quiet.

Hinata, his girlfriend of a year and a half got off work at 2:00pm on Friday's thanks to it being her father's company. At this time she was usually cleaning or more importantly COOKING!

"Hinata!" no reply, "Babe…. Where you at?" still no reply. Kiba was beginning to get ticked off. She always answered him, yet he was here talking to himself.

Tired of the one way conversation, he went into the bedroom to change, knowing she just HAD to be sleeping. But much to his surprise she wasn't.

In fact, nothing belonging to Hinata was anywhere to be found. The stuffed toys on top their shelve was a thing of the past. All her pictures and knick knacks were gone.

'What's happening to me, a single beer and I'm hallucinating.' Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself down. Sighing, he changed into a grey wife beater and black briefs.

Kiba went back to the living room and slumped in his chair. It was no wonder why he hadn't noticed the change at first, the living room was the same as always.

Furniture, painting and void of personal trinkets, just how he liked it… Even though he had a girlfriend he liked living the bachelor's life. Sometimes he regretted cheating on Hinata, but that was only sometimes…

He decided to look for any 'clues' as to her 'disappearance'. Finding nothing after a tedious search, he sat back down, placing his feet carelessly on the table. In the same movement he knocked the unused astray that was made of mahogany on the floor.

A lavender envelope fluttered to the floor leaving behind a CD. He picked up what he assumed was some kind of note and smelt it, it was Hinata's. He knew her vanilla and lavender scent anywhere.

He sat back in his recliner and opened it, inside was a pearl white 8"x15" paper with beautiful black cursive written courtesy of Hinata.

_Dear Kiba,_

_What the fuck am I saying?_

_Hi you slimy son of a bitch!_

_By now you should have noticed that all my stuff is gone, but knowing your lazy sit-my-ass-in-a-chair- and-chug-beer fascination, maybe not._

_Anyway, I've seen the light and did the best thing by leaving that apartment of yours with my dignity intact. That's not even the best part you sorry ass bastard._

_I've decided it's best for me and probably you-BUT I DON'T CARE- to not see each other anymore. I would of said see other people, you have accomplished that. I refuse to come to that place I used to sleep- CUZ IT AIN'T HOME!- To be in the company of a dirt bag like you._

_Just so you know, we're over, done, finished and any other word that can put it through your thick skull. At first I thought my feelings for you could overcome your bullshit. But I was wrong; your true self is the worst thing I've ever come across in my life._

_Now, thanks to the grace of God, I'm free of you forever. Just because I'm such a nice person, I wrote a song just for you. Enjoy it you bastard, cause it's the last thing you're EVER going to get from me! _He placed the CD in the radio and set back to listen.

_Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in_

_Stealing all my love back, giving it to him_

_Bang, bang, bang this time I win_

_I thought your love was all that,_

_Till I let him in_

To say Kiba was furious was furious was an understatement. He started to punch, kick and throw things in every direction._ 'My new boy used to be a model….He looks way better than you….He looks way better than you….My new boy, gets it how to get me….His love is deeper, you know….He's a real keeper, you know' _Trying desperately to get the sound of her voice.

Dishes and plates crashed to the tiled floor, the cupboard became a dartboard with several knives of different sizes embedded into the wood.

'_Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in….Stealing all my love back, giving it to him….Bang, bang, bang this time I win….I thought your love was all that….Till I let him in'_

Kiba's feral snarls and growls were heard throughout the apartment. It was like he was on the rampage, breathing hard and destroying anything in his way trying to get that song out his head.

Nothing else mattered right now, he was distraught, and he felt like his world had been turned on its head.

An hour and a half later everything was quiet. Kiba sat in his recliner, a distraught look on his face. He just couldn't believe it. She dumped HIM; bad talked HIM, disrespected and strangely enough HURT him.

Sure he had been dumped by a couple girls before, but he didn't give a flying fuck, they were usually fuck buddies that lasted a week! He'd just shrug it off and move on to his next squeeze or new arm candy.

This was totally different and new to him, like if he lost his best friend…

_You're gonna be the one….That's hoping….You're gonna be the one ….When I'm done having fun….You're gonna be the one be….That's broken'_

The last year in school he tried to befriend Hinata, in the initial plan to get in her pants. The fact that she wasn't interested in her friendship at all, adding to the fact that she looked great only made him want her more.

A good while after the chasing is when he actually had feelings for her. Heck, they WERE together for a year. A whole freaking yea! If that wasn't commitment, he didn't know what was.

Sure he flirted with enormous with an enormous number of girls, cop a feel off most girls in the gym, did some of them to, but Hinata was his girl.

Gangsters, pimps, presidents, governors and high rollers had ladies on the side. But their girl, wifey, woman, whatever they want to call it was the one they kept close and showed off to the world. So why couldn't he do the same?

'The saying cat luck isn't dog luck never sounded so true until now….' Kiba thought grumpily.

He felt like an old man with divorce papers to sign, with everything to lose. "What the hell is going on with me? One bitch gone and I'm throwing a tantrum…. A fucking TANTRUM!" he reprimanded himself.

Bringing the pity party to a sudden and complete stop, he shuffled to the kitchen, got two more beers and headed to bed.

"This is all a joke she's playing on me, because she can't be for real…. I'll fix this in the morning…." A sleep from the time he hit the pillow.

***(^ - ^)***

"_**The Next Day" (9:15 am)**_

He turned in his sleep trying to achieve a more comfortable position, this lead to him falling to the floor. A groan was heard across the apartment as he held his head, sub-consciously wiping any dribble from his face.

'_Man my head hurts. Last night was something else, I had the freakiest dream ever…..' _He sighed and got off the floor, rubbing his head. As his eyes squinted open he remembered every little detail about the night before. He mentally face-palmed.

'_All that shit was real? I seriously need to lay off something!' _ He messaged his temples as he felt a migraine coming on. One of those would do him no good, so he went to the bathroom and popped a couple panadols.

'_That girl is seriously playing with my mind. She can't be for real.' _Kiba thought, what reason she would have to do what she did. If she knew of him cheating on her- which he highly doubted- she didn't mention it in that letter or song to think of it.

'_My new boy knows the way I want it….He's got more swagger than you….He's got more swagger than you do….My new boy really likes to flaunt this….He's not hiding me you know….He's showing me off you know'_

That was it, the song! It wasn't his fault. The wheels in his head started turning; the song said she found a new boy. This meant she needed reasons to justify HER cheating on him. All those things she said had no real meaning, just her way of getting out and making it seem like it was HIS fault.

"So that's how she wanted to play it. I can't let her believe she won."he said although he was thinking he can't let her 'know' that she won. Shaking his head miserably, trying his hardest to forget about Hinata.

It was much easier said than done, it infuriated him to end how this one replaceable, not special in anyway, ordinary girl could affect him in such a way. _'Great, now I'm lying to myself about her…. How pathetic.' _

Tired of the things he was feeling and wanting it to come to an end as soon as possible, he grabbed his cell and dialed an all too familiar number.

"_Hello…" _ the sweet voice on the other side of the phone said.

"Hey, it's Kiba."

"_I know, so what do I oh this call to?" _she purred into the phone.

"It's a little complicated actually." Rubbing his neck and working the kinks out, stress really was a bitch!

"_Okay, if you say so Kiba kun. What can I do for you?" _Knowing full well what kind of call this was.

"Can you come over?"

"_Are you that drunk you don't know what today is?" _ She was rather surprised by it to be honest.

"No I am perfectly find." That's when a pang of pain shot through his head, like it wanted him to be caught in a lie of his making.

"_You sure, cause you never call me on Saturdays. That's like sacred time to you and your girlfriend." _She was skeptical and voiced it in her tone; she wasn't beating around the bush, which just wasn't her.

Kiba sighed in annoyance, "Don't patronize me. **I'm fine**. Now are you coming over or not?" he asks quite crossed, she had hit him a bit with that even if she didn't know it.

"_Don't get volatile, I was only making sure. I'll be over in half an hour. See you then Kiba-kun." _She purred out his name before ending the call.

Kiba tossed his phone carelessly on the bed, if he actually had a migraine now he'd feel much better than having to deal with all the thoughts and emotions bouncing around in his head.

'_Kiba Inuzuka, the pity party is supposed to be over. Get your ass together.' _Kiba mentally scolded himself as he made his way to the shower.

***(^ - ^)***

A light knock was heard on the door and for a while Kiba thought it was Hinata, but the idea went as soon as it came when he heard the voice of the one behind the door.

"_Hello, Kiba are you there?" _he heard her voice whisper. "The doors open come in." he said, kind of disappointed it wasn't Hinata.

She sashayed over to him and sat on his lap. She noticed his far off look and rubbed her finger tips through his scalp easing his tension a bit.

"_What's wrong?" _ She asked quietly, lowering her head to his ear. "Nothing much, just a little stressed." He said off-handedly.

"_I know a great way to relieve that stress."_ She purred, kissing a trail down his neck. She could not see his face to notice him staring off into the distance.

She shifted to face him, his eyes were misty, she thought it were from lust and began attacking his neck again, straddling him a few times in between.

But it wasn't lust, at least not lust for the silver haired vixen on him right now. In his eyes all he could see was Hinata. She was the one doing these things to him and slowly but surely allowing him to not tense up so much. He smelt her lavender and vanilla scent in the shimmering curtain of hair around his face.

Hinata's slender, delicate fingers were running up and down his chest, paying close attention to all the definition his chest held. Blowing hot air into his face, teasing him.

'_I hope you slip and fall and trip….All over my heart and just lay there alone….Yeah, you got what you wanted….On your hands and knees, ….Grasping for air, grasping for me….Baby don't hold your breath….I've moved on to the next.'_

**No**

He had to hold onto reality. He needed some form of stability. All the things he lacked and craved for most of all Hinata took with her. Leaving a mere empty shell to the man he once was. It hurt, it hurt a lot and he hated that he was hurting because of someone who seemed to hold his whole world in her porcelain hand.

Without thinking he held onto her hands as they tried to undo his pants. She gave him a quizzical and slightly annoyed look. _"What's the matter?" _ She cooed, biting her tongue to keep from saying anything more.

"I have to go." He said in a dazed way, easing her off his lap. She gave him an incredulous look. _"You can't be serious, you called me here, what the heck?"_ wanting an answer and a pretty good one.

"I know and I'm sorry, but there's somewhere I need to be right now. I have to go. I'm really sorry about this Choi Yen"

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. When _you start thinking rationally_, sorry, thinking at ALL. You can let me know." _She turned on her heels and left a distraught looking Kiba alone on the couch. The only movement he made was to flinch when she slammed the door shut.

***(^ - ^)***

It felt like days had passed him in his dazed state. He smelt like beer. Laying spread eagle on his bed staring at the ceiling. Its white surface, void of any other color reminded him of how he felt right now.

Empty, hollow, alone there wasn't a spot for minds and it was eating him alive trying to deny everything that was unfolding before him.

He sighed and sipped a little of his beer, trying to decide what he would do to get Hinata to reason with him. To become his again. He was thinking up all sorts of crazy ideas to get her back when he felt the bed vibrate.

_**He reached for his phone and saw a message from Shino. He opened it to see what was up.**_

_**Dude, what's the deal?**_

_**What happened between you two?**_

_**I thought you just missed the pool party at Hinata's because you were busy**_

_**But then I see this and had to find out what the hell is up**_

'_What the heck is he talking about?'_

Kiba then clicked on the pic Shino sent him. His heat shattered into a million pieces there and then.

He couldn't believe it, tears; yes TEARS were rolling down his face as he stared at the screen. There he saw Hinata in her pool at her dad's house, black bikini on, locking lips and clinging to a tanned blonde guy in the most sexual way.

Without hesitating further he threw the phone at the wall shattering it.

'_That, that…. New boy stole her from me….' _All the while her voice was wreaking havoc on his mind, eating away at his sanity. He shivered as a particular part of the song hurt him the worst of all._ '__Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in….Stealing all my love back, giving it to him…Bang, bang, bang this time I win…I thought your love was all that,….Till I let him in'_

_**The End**_

_**I really enjoyed writing this. I hoped you enjoyed reading it to. To me it wasn't just another ordinary songfic that was flat and boring with no sense of story line. I believed it worked out great.**_

_**Your reviews are needed as I REALLY would love to hear what you have to say on this fic. Thank you all for Reading **_


End file.
